


Prince Charming and the Evil Step-sister

by itchyfingers



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: All smut, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Cavill gets roped into taking a girl on a blind date. It ends up better than he could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming and the Evil Step-sister

A knock sounded at the front door and Regan stopped pacing the foyer. The last thing she wanted Mister Mystery Man out there to hear were her nervous steps clicking back and forth over the ceramic tile. She counted to ten, put on a polite smile like an uncomfortable pair of jeans, and opened the front door. What was on the other side was somehow simultaneously better and immensely worse than what she had been expecting all at the same time.

“Hello, are you my date?” Henry Cavill asked the brunette standing in the doorway.  _God, please be my date,_  he was screaming inside. Getting roped into going on a blind date was not something he usually did, especially when his friend wouldn’t even show him a picture of the girl in question, but this woman was beautiful, with black hair that hung in soft waves around her shoulders and dark brown eyes that glowed behind amber framed glasses. The silver design woven through her ice blue dress even coordinated with his suit. It was like it was meant to be.

“Probably, but I was unaware that Liam knew any movie stars well enough to con them into going on blind dates with his coworkers.” She stared at him skeptically, looking for signs that he was a very good celebrity impersonator instead of an actual celebrity.

“We went to Stowe together and ran into each other at a pub a few nights ago. He reminded me of all the favors I still owed him and then cashed in all his chips to get me to play Prince Charming to a beautiful damsel-in-distress.”

Now  _that_ sounded like Liam. “Did he actually say that?”

“What?”

“The bit about me being a damsel-in-distress and all that rot.”

“Uh, no. Just said that he wasn’t going to let you go to your evil step-sister’s engagement party solo, and I sort of filled in the rest.”

“Oh good. I’d hate to have to post embarrassing snaps of him in the break room.” She picked up her purse from the entry table. “Shall we go, then?”

“Of course, but can I get your name first?”

“He didn’t tell you my name?”

“He always did play his cards a bit close to the chest.”

“And that’s why you owe him so many favors, isn’t it?” She shook her head in exasperation. Her signature was on several IOUs in Liam’s possession. “It’s Regan. My name is Regan Powell.”

He held out his arm. “Well, Regan, let’s go upstage your evil stepsister.”

>< 

The ballroom was elegantly decorated. Beautiful arrangements of red and orange flowers were everywhere, and a string quartet played in one corner. Waiters in tuxedo shirts circulated throughout the beautifully dressed guests with trays of delicious canapés. Henry’s hand rested on the small of Regan’s back as he told yet another enquirer about how he and Regan had met

_friend of a friend_

and how long they had been dating

_not very long, but it feels like I’ve known her forever_

and were things getting serious

_it’s too early to say but I know that whatever happens, she’s made my life better by being in it._

There was a reason  _he_  was the actor. All she had to do was hold onto her glass of champagne and smile at him adoringly, which frankly wasn’t that hard because he was gorgeous. Gorgeous and funny. If this had been an actual date, which it wasn’t, she would have been over the moon. He had made her laugh half a dozen times in the first few minutes of the drive and asked as many questions about her as she had about him. And he smelled good. Amazing was more like it. He smelled like a man and her sadly neglected nethers were sitting up and begging for attention every time he kissed her cheek and his beard rubbed against her skin.

Priscilla caught her eye and Regan smiled sweetly at her stepsister in her pretty white dress and then snuggled into Henry’s side. His arm tightened around her waist and he kissed her temple. She watched as her sister’s jaw tightened and then her eyes fluttered for a moment and her chin quivered. She gave Regan a wobbly smile and went back to the conversation her fiancé was having with some people Regan didn’t know. Priscilla hooked her arm through Forster’s but he didn’t acknowledge the gesture in any way that Regan could see from across the room.

Regan was suddenly enjoying herself much less.

As the mingling crowd shifted, Henry drew her away from everyone else. “What’s wrong?”

Regan shook her head and took a sip of her champagne. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Angel,” that was his pet name for her, never failing to elicit sickeningly sweet reactions from whoever they were talking to at the time, “I barely know you and I can tell something’s wrong. So tell your Prince Charming,” someone had asked her what she called him and she had grabbed at the first thing she thought of, “what’s wrong.”

His grin was charming. He was practically laughing, something he’d choked trying not to do when she’d blurted out the nickname earlier. Regan looked down at the sparkling liquid in her glass. She tapped against the crystal a few times, trying to get some of the bubbles to dance up the side of the flute. “I think I’m  _her_  evil stepsister,” she finally confessed.

“It’s surely not as bad as all that.”

“I show up at her engagement party with  _you_ , and you look like  _that,_ ” she downed the rest of her champagne. “I’m fairly sure  _I’m_  the evil stepsister here.”

“Looking like what?”

She waved a hand at him. “You know. Like  _that._  Stop fishing for compliments.”

He chuckled and took her hand. “What do you want to do about it? Should we have a huge fight and call it off right here? You can throw your drink in my face if you want.”

“Nice offer considering you saw me finish my drink five seconds ago. No, I think we should leave.”

He looked around at the milling guests. There hadn’t been toasts yet and there was a giant cake still waiting to be cut. “Are you positive? It might be a bit rude to abandon her party.”

“It would be even ruder to stay. Let me go say goodbye and we can go and you can have the rest of your evening back.”

Before he could respond she turned on her heel. He watched as she made her way across the country club’s ballroom, snagging another glass of champagne on her way and finishing it before she made it to Priscilla.

Regan took Priscilla aside. “I think Henry and I are going to go.”

“So soon?”

“I shouldn’t have brought him. It’s not fair to you. This is your night, Priss, and I want you to have all the attention.”

Priscilla looked over to where Henry was surrounded by several of Forster’s friends. “You don’t have to go.”

“No, I think we really should.” She kissed Priscilla on the cheek. “Congratulations to both of you.”

“And you too. You and Henry look really happy together.”

Regan made herself smile and practically ran out of the ballroom.

Henry walked silently beside Regan as they made their way back to the car park. The laughter that he had heard so often during the night was completely gone, as was any sign of a smile. “I don’t suppose you want to go walk around the golf course?” he asked her, not wanting the evening to end like this.

“Are we allowed to do that?”

“I think as long as we stay in the rough we should be fine.”

She looked out at the expanse of grass and trees. “Well, you’re going to have to tell me where the smooth is, because I don’t know the difference.”

He chuckled. “Just stay in the tall grass and you’ll be fine.”

Regan stepped out of her heels and then picked them up, letting them dangle from her fingers as she stepped off of the stone pathway and onto the grass. She wiggled her toes in the damp blades and smiled. The rich smell of freshly mown lawn accompanied them as they walked and somewhere distant they could hear the automated watering system turning on. “Not in a hurry to get away then?” she asked as they skirted the tenth green.

“The favor was for the entire evening.”

“You don’t have to stay. I’m sure you have things you’d rather be doing.”

“Actually, I’m rather enjoying myself.”

She smiled and gave him the side-eye. “Don’t get enough pretending in during your day job?”

“I don’t have to wear a stunt harness with you, and the hair and makeup is much less time consuming.”

Regan reached up and messed with the front of his hair, making the little tuft in the center stand back up. “All done.”

“The co-star’s the prettiest one I’ve ever had, too.”

“I’ll make sure I tell Amy that the next time we get together to have manicures.”

His laughter was softer out here in the dark, where the moon threw the trees’ shadows across the links and a fox picked its way across the open space. “You don’t touch me nearly as much as she does.”

“You’re welcome.”

“It was actually a complaint, not a compliment.”

Regan stopped and looked at him in confusion. “Are you flirting with me?”

“One normally does that on a date with someone they like.”

“But this isn’t a date.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at her. “Me, you, champagne, a romantic moonlit walk… What part of this isn’t a date?”

“The part where my friend made you take me out because he pitied me.”

“Liam merely introduced us. We get to decide if we want this to be a real date or not.”

She looked around, for what she didn’t know, but for something that would explain what was happening right here between them. Nothing magically appeared to bippity boppity boo it into making sense so she would simply have to deal with Prince Charming herself. “And you do. Want this to be a real date, I mean.”

“Yes.”

“How much champagne did you have?”

He grinned again. “Two glasses.”

“So you’re making that assessment relatively sober.”

His smile slowly faded. “If you don’t want to be on a date with me, I’ll take you home. No hard feelings.”

Regan pushed her glasses up her nose. “And how does this proposed real date end?”

“However you want it to.”

“So, if I held your hand right now while we walked, you would be okay with that?”

“Absolutely.” His smile made a reappearance.

“What if I wanted to kiss your cheek?”

“That’s also highly acceptable.”

“And if I just wanted to kiss you?”

Now he was grinning. “Why don’t you come here and find out?”

She fought back a smile as she took the few steps she needed to close the gap between them and lifted up on her toes to kiss him. She pressed her lips to his and an electric spark ran through her as they touched for the first time. She didn’t move for a moment, and when she leaned back his hand was instantly on the back of her head, pulling her to him again. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady as they kept kissing and her shoes and clutch dropped to the ground as both her arms wrapped around his neck. They kept touching each other, hands on the other’s face or in their hair, stroking their back, gripping clothes and pulling tighter. They both craved all the touches that the couple they had pretended to be would have actually enjoyed, and when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back so he could suck a line of open-mouthed kisses down her throat, she didn’t protest; she just slid her arms inside his suit coat so she could feel him easier, warmer, closer, and scratch her nails down the smooth cotton of his shirt.

Their public location didn’t stop her from taking his time kissing his neck either, nuzzling inside the collar of his shirt and pressing her lips to hollow at the base of his throat. She kissed lower, giving in to the urge she had been suppressing all night to touch his chest hair. She bit and licked the mark she had left and then did it again as she felt his hand trace along the line of her dress’s zipper.

“Regan, we need to stop.”

She whined and licked his throat. “I don’t wanna.”

“Regan, we need to stop before I pull your dress down enough to let me play with your breasts.”

“Go ahead,” she whispered in his ear before nipping his earlobe.

He growled and her zipper came down a few inches before he yanked it back up. “We’re on a golf course. Anyone could walk by and see us. Your parents could walk by and see us.”

She sighed and let go of him. He stared at her, at her enflamed lips, parted as she panted for air, at the way the tops of her breasts heaved above the strapless neckline of her dress, at the heavy lids over dark eyes.

“Fuck it,” he muttered and picked her up like she was the bride instead of Priscilla. “You are going to be very very quiet while I fuck you up against a tree,” he ordered as he carried her off of the rough and into the woodland that bordered the golf course, “and when we’re done, I’m taking you back to your flat and we’ll do it again in a bed where I can take the time you deserve and you’re going to be very very loud, is that understood?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

When they were far enough away from the eleventh tee that he felt they had a modicum of privacy, he kicked away the leaves and twigs scattered over the forest floor before putting her down. Then he shrugged out of his suit coat and handed it to her. “Put this on.”

Regan took the coat from him. “I thought the point was to take clothes off, not put them on.”

“I don’t want your back getting scratched up or your dress ruined.”

“What about your suit coat?”

“Better it than you.”

Regan slipped on the coat. It was huge on her. “That’s sweet of you.”

As soon as the jacket was on, he pressed her up against the tree trunk. “Trust me, angel; I am not sweet.” The words were breathed on her skin with fiery promise before his mouth crushed hers again. His hands roamed with more freedom now, down her sides, cupping her bum and bringing her up against him, hooking one of her legs up around his thigh. “Good thinking wearing a full skirt. It makes this so much easier.”

She bit at his bottom lip and tugged. His lip was so soft and the groan he made sent goosebumps rippling down her arms. “I really wasn’t planning on this happening tonight.”

“No?” He slid his hand under her skirt and grabbed her rear. “Then why are we doing this?” He squeezed her full bum and pressed against her, letting her feel his growing erection.

She whimpered and rubbed against him. How long had it been since she’d been with a man? Too fucking long; that was how long. “Because you’ve been acting like the perfect boyfriend all night and I’m giving in to the fantasy.”

“This is your fantasy? Getting fucked against a tree on a golf course?”

“Right now I’m willing to settle for a good fucking by a man who knows what he’s on about.” She grabbed his belt and undid the buckle. It took her a few seconds to get his trousers undone, seconds he used to pull down the top of her dress enough to give him access to her breasts. He squeezed her soft and giving flesh, she stroked and felt him get even harder in her hand. “Please god, say you have a condom,” she sighed as his tongue teased her nipple. He bit once and then took his wallet from the inner pocket of his coat. She kept stroking him as he pulled out a condom and he slowly thrust into her hand a few times as he fished out the packet and tore it open. She plucked it away from him and slid it on him, not wanting to let go of him yet. What was it about cocks that always felt so good? The warmth? The giving hardness? The promise of ecstasy that throbbed inside them?

“Panties off.”

She reluctantly let go and stripped out of her panties, shoving them in his coat pocket to keep them off the ground. As soon as that was done he had her back against the tree trunk again. His mouth was on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses that had her skin prickling and her lungs aching for air. She wrapped her leg around him and he grabbed it, his strong hand sliding up under her skirt and grasping her rear.

“Hold on to me,” he ordered.

She linked her arms around his neck and he lifted her and held her against the tree with his torso. His other hand made its way under her skirt as he rubbed his beard against the soft skin right below her ear. She let go of him long enough to pull her long skirt out from between them, right as his hand made its way between her thighs.

“You ready for me, Regan?” he murmured as she dropped her head to his shoulder.

She nodded as his fingers moved over her wetness. “Yes.” It was the softest whimper.

“Are you going to be a good girl and be quiet?”

Another shaky nod. “Yes.”

She felt him nudge against her entrance and angled her hips to bring him into alignment with her. He kissed her as he pushed inside, muffling the sound she made as he sank deeper and deeper into her body. When he was fully seated inside her he released her mouth. “Good so far?”

“Yes.” The word hissed between her teeth as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in again.

“This isn’t going to be tender and sweet.” Another thrust that had her gasping.

“Just fuck me. We have the rest of the night for tender and sweet.”

Her permission set him free and he set up a driving pace that had her clinging to him and biting her lip to stay as quiet as possible. Nothing she could do was capable of stopping every moan and whimper. Over and over he thrust into her, keeping his thumb softly rubbing over her clit until her thighs were trembling and she was grinding against him with every desperate move of her hips. “Are you going to come for me, Regan?” He tugged her lip from between her teeth, suckled the abused flesh, scraped his own teeth over it. “Are you going to come for me nice and quiet, angel?”

She nodded frantically; the only sounds she made were her quick panting breaths.

His thumb pressed harder in response and moved faster. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she tried to stay silent. He watched as her head fell back against the tree, exposing her throat to him again. He bit and then swabbed his tongue over the mark and her hand grabbed the back of his head. “Henry,” she whined, “pleaaaaase.” Her voice was quaking, just like the muscles in her stomach.

He clamped a hand over her mouth. “Come for me, Regan. Come on, angel. I’ll keep you quiet.”

Her eyes were fixed on his like he was a lifesaver and she was a drowning woman. He flicked his thumbnail against her clit and grinned at her muffled cry beating against the palm of his hand. Her eyes rolled back and he groaned as he felt her body tighten. He thrust into her again and again, sustaining the pleasure that had her shaking in his grasp and straining after his own. He grunted, almost as loud as the slap of his hips against the cradle of her thighs, and she pressed her hand over his mouth. A few more deep pumps of his hips and he was shouting his own release into her hand.

He gasped for breath a few times before wrapping his arms under her hips and turning around so he was leaning back against the tree and she was resting against his chest. Her head sagged against his shoulder and he could feel her unsteady breaths against his skin. Their breathing was the loudest thing around for a while as they slowly came down from their high. When they were quiet enough that the call of a nightingale rang out through the dark, Regan laughed. “I think you were louder than me there at the end.”

He carefully lowered her to her feet and made sure she was steady on them before he kissed her hard. “Let’s go back to your place and we’ll see who the loud one is.”

><

Henry had been a perfect gentleman in the car, keeping both hands on the steering wheel and telling her stupid jokes to make her laugh. He had even, much to Regan’s amazement, kept his hands to himself in the lift. The moment the door to her flat closed behind them everything changed. He picked her up with one arm under her hips and carried her down the hall, not even asking for directions. It was good he didn’t because she wouldn’t have been able to answer him, not with her tongue in his mouth. He pushed the door to her bedroom the rest of the way open and carried her through.

“You’re going to need to unhook your legs, angel,” he chuckled as he tried to put her down and she didn’t let go.

“I don’t want to though.” She tightened her legs and rocked her hips against him. “I like it right where I am.”

He ground against her, teasing himself as much as her. “I’m sure you do, but I’ve got things I want to do to you that are going to require you to let go.”

“Like what?”

“Like licking that sweet little pussy of yours until you come on my tongue.”

Regan immediately let go of him and he laughed as he put her back on her feet. “Well, now I know how to get you to cooperate. Just promise to lick you if you behave.” He unzipped her dress and it slid to the ground, a hip shimmy from Regan helping it along. Her knickers were still in his coat pocket so she was completely naked except for her necklace and heels. “You, my dear, are gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking.”

“Well thank you, Prince Charming,” she said with her poshest accent. Regan did her absolute best at curtseying, an attempt which had her giggling so much that she grabbed ahold of his arm to keep from toppling over. “Though I must admit I feel a little underdressed with you in a three piece suit.”

She reached for the buttons on his waistcoat and he caught her hand. “I like the way we are.”

“But if you don’t take your trousers off, it’s going to make having sex hard. Difficult,” she immediately corrected herself with a snort that made Henry laugh. “It will make things difficult.”

“Well, we did manage it before, but don’t worry, they’ll come off later.”

She palmed him through the grey fabric and he hissed in a breath.

“On the bed, angel.”

She squeezed him and stuck out her tongue before climbing on her bed, barely managing to avoid the swat he aimed at her rear. She shoved the blankets and comforter on the floor and then threw the pillows off as well. She looked up and saw Henry watching her with a questioning look as he rolled up his sleeves. He had already shed his jacket and waistcoat. “What?” she asked.

“What are you doing?”

“Making a nice big play space for us.” She fell back on the sheet-covered mattress and moved her arms back and forth like she was doing jumping jacks. “Look, I’m a snow angel!”

He grabbed her ankle and removed her high heel before kissing the arch of her foot. He repeated the action with her other shoe and then placed his knee on the mattress between her legs. “Be  _my_ angel?” His second knee joined the first and he ran his hands over her legs, letting them come to a rest on her hips.

Her laughter died on her lips as she gazed up at him. The eyes that had been so friendly a few seconds before had gone dark and hungry and his fingertips burned against her skin. She nodded a few times. “ _Your_  angel.”

His finger tapped the nose bridge of her glasses. “Are you alright if I take these off?”

“Yes.” She took them off and he peered through the lenses.

“Just wanting to see what you have to deal with.” He folded the ear pieces in before twisting to place them on the nightstand. “And how close I have to be for you to focus on my face without hurting your pretty eyes.” He leaned over her, resting his hands on either side of her head, and lowered his face until he was just a few inches away. “Beautiful eyes.”

He kissed the faint red marks on her nose from where her glasses had rested and then softly kissed her mouth.

“So,” he moved so he was a few inches away again, “you want tender and sweet?”

She rubbed her hands down his sides and up over his chest, all the while never looking away from him. “I don’t know what I want right now,” she whispered. She was overwhelmed by him. He loomed over her, not menacingly but still large and imposing like taking shelter under a huge stone ledge as her body raged with need for him. The only place she felt his body was his knees pressing against her inner thighs, keeping her legs spread wide open, but the sheer mass of him made it feel like he was touching her everywhere. Even the air in her lungs came from him as he breathed over her and then took her breath back into him. “I don’t know.” She shook her head. “I just know I want you.”

“I can work with that.” He clutched her chin and kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth and inviting hers out to play. He lowered his weight onto his forearm as his other hand started exploring her body.

His fingertips lingered in unexpected places. They slowly traced up and down her forearm and drew patterns on the palm of her hand. They grazed the outer swell of her breast and the ridge of her ribcage. He squeezed the softness of her stomach and her full hips. All the while his mouth was never still, kissing her like she was a wellspring and he’d been in the desert for months.

Eventually his mouth departed from hers and found her throat. He traversed her skin like a potter making a sculpture, kissing and touching each bit, the mole on her shoulder, the scar on her side, licking the framework of where her skin pulled across bone as if he wanted to taste who she was underneath, where it was raw and livid and true. Regan let herself drown in him, in the engulfing reach of his arms and mouth. She held to his shoulders or his head, pulled at his shirt as his teeth sank into her side and the sharp sting of his teeth made her cry out and her hips rock upward in unrestrained want.

He sat back on his knees to finish removing his shirt which she’d pulled up under his armpits with her needy grabbing and then went back to his mission. This time he focused on her breasts, mouth on one and hand on the other, tongue and teeth and fingers all tormenting her with exquisite prickling heat that spread over her entire body and then settled into her groin, smoldering like white hot coals just waiting to be blown back to life and consume her in flames.

“Henry,” she pleaded, her nipples achingly sensitive, “touch me!”

He raised his eyes to hers before releasing her nipple from between his teeth. “I am touching you, angel.”

“ _Touch_  me.”

He chuckled and rubbed his bearded chin over her taut nipples, grinning as she jerked like he’d hit her with a static shock. “Where do you want me to touch you, Regan?”

“You want me to say it?”

“Yes. Tell me where you want me to touch you.”

“I want you to finger my pussy.”

“Is that what you want?” He covered her mound with a large hand, holding her in place with its heel nestled right above her pelvic bone.

“Yes.”

“I think I need you to be a little louder, darling.”

She stuck her tongue out at him instead.

“Come on, angel. Say it louder for me.”

Regan could feel her cheeks burning as she covered her eyes with her hand. His fingers teasingly brushed over her wet labia, barely touching her, pulling away when she tried to rub against them and then coming back when she held still. “Fine. I want you to finger my pussy!”

He pressed a thick fingertip between her folds and circled around the entrance to her pussy. “Good girl.”

She closed her eyed and rotated her hips in time with his finger as much as his grip on her would allow. “Henry,” she whined after too long, “put it in.”

“I think I like hearing you beg.”

“Well, I don’t like begging.” She twisted under him, trying to free herself enough to take his finger when he pushed it slowly inside her.

“Is that what you wanted?”

She nodded as he pulled it slowly out and then slid it inside her again. She rocked against the slow rhythmic movement of his hand, feeling the coals flicker into new flame.  He kept his eyes on hers, a few inches from her as his hand moved between her legs, faster and faster. They fluttered shut when he pressed a second finger inside.

After a few strokes, he ordered her to open them and she obeyed. “I want you to see me as I make you come.”

It didn’t take much longer, especially once his thumb started rubbing over her clit. He watched her as her mouth fell open, trying to get enough air in to keep her alive as all the blood in her body ran towards her core. He watched her as her fingernails dug into his back, and she whimpered and pleaded, as her body arced upward and all time froze with his fingers crooked and rubbing against that spot deep within her, as a wordless cry escaped from her lips. She collapsed on the bed and he let her keep her eyes closed this time.

He was licking his fingers clean when she opened them again.

“You are delicious. I think I need to taste you straight from the source.”

Regan grabbed for him and missed as he slid off onto the floor and then seized her hips and dragged her down the bed until her bum was just on the edge. Regan was still laughing when he hooked her legs over his shoulders and plunged his tongue inside her. Then she shrieked and grabbed for the sheet. She quickly settled for one hand on his head and the other digging into the bed linens as he had her squirming and writhing within seconds. He finally clamped an arm over her to keep her from moving when she proved incapable of following his orders to hold still. Her feet slid against his back as she strained against his mouth, as her body placed bets on whether her brain, her heart, or her clit would explode first.

Her inner thighs trembled against his ears and her soft whimpers were getting louder and more pleading as he suckled her clit. He slipped a finger inside her, and crooked it in a universal ‘come hither’ to her orgasm and she obeyed that simple motion. He kept his lips fixed on her clit though he had to fight her bucking hips to do so and licked her through her orgasm and right into another one that had her voice crack as she wailed and her body fought to get away from his tongue.

He let go of her then, and rested his chin right above her pelvis as he watched her chest heave and her hand pat him sporadically. Finally she lifted her head enough to look at him.

“You. Trousers off. Now.”

His laughter was the loudest thing all night.

She sprawled bonelessly on the bed and watched him finish stripping off his clothes. She hadn’t gotten to see his cock properly before but now it was exposed in all its glory. It was hard and thick and pointed upward, standing proudly out from his body and the nest of dark hair at its base. Henry stroked it a few times as she absentmindedly licked her lips, held in thrall by its beauty and her need to touch it, to taste it, to feel it deep inside her again. She slipped mindlessly off the bed and knelt at his feet and brushed her cheek against its length. The scent of him filled her mind, dark and heady and making her thighs clench together. Her hair, her fingers, her mouth and tongue, all of her was brought to touch him, to feel the hot silk of his skin and the hardness of his pulsing cock. It wasn’t until she took him in her mouth that he gathered her hair in his hands so he could more easily see what she was doing.

He was tempted, oh  _god_  he was tempted to hold her head still and fuck into the wet warmth of her mouth. She would let him, he  _knew_  she would let him use her like that, force himself into her throat, feel her swallow around the crown. Ohhhhhh, but he couldn’t. The pale lipstick she had worn when she had opened the door to him was long gone, and her wine-hued lips were glossy with her own saliva as she sucked him. Her tongue was magical, always knowing exactly where to be, how to tease the frenulum and dip into his slit for any taste he might offer until his thighs and arse were clenching from the force of restraining himself.  

She whined as he fisted his hands in her hair and pulled her off of his shaft. It fell from her mouth with an audible pop and she knelt panting as he tugged her hair back, making her lift her face to him. “I’ll let you finish that later, angel. But right now I need to be in that sweet little pussy of yours.”

He pulled her to her feet and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips in the second it took to get to the bed and he fell with her onto the mattress, pinning her under him. “Shit, I forgot to get the other condom out of my wallet.”

“I’ve got some in my nightstand.”

He reached for the drawer handle but it was just beyond his fingers. “Hold on.” He rolled over so she was on top and reached with his other hand. He managed to pull the drawer open but now he couldn’t see inside.

“I’ll get it.” Regan reached for the box of condoms and Henry lunged for her breast that was so temptingly in reach. She dropped the box on the bed as his teeth closed around her nipple and tugged. He gripped the other one, squeezing the nipple between his fingers and he sucked on her breast, flicking his tongue over the hardening tip. She sat back on his thighs. “I’ll let you finish that later, Prince Charming, but right now I need you inside my pussy.”

She ripped open the condom packet and carefully rolled it onto him. The stupid part of her was tempted to go without, just to feel him hot and bare inside her, but lucky the stupid part was relatively small. She stroked his sheathed cock slowly and grinned up at him. “So, how do we want to do this?”

“If we want to see how loud I can make you, I think it’s either me on top or you on your hands and knees.”

“Or we could do both. Have something to eat in between so you can keep your stamina up,” she teased.

He grabbed her hips and flipped her over with no warning. “You might be the one needing to eat something, angel. I can do this all night. Now spread your pretty legs nice and wide for me.”

Her entire body immediately erupted in goosebumps and her nipples hardened like it was freezing in her bedroom. She spread her legs for him. How could she not, really, with that deep rough voice and the bright lust in his eyes.

“Such a good angel.” He slid his hands along her arms and twined her fingers with his. He brought them to his mouth and kissed both of them before pinning them to either side of her head. His cock rubbed hard and heavy against her stomach. “Can you feel how hard you’ve gotten me?”

She nodded.

“You get me so fucking hard, Regan.” He shifted his hips so his cock was between her legs. “So fucking hard.” He buried himself in one thrust that left both of them groaning.

They both gasped for breath and then Regan hooked her legs around his hips. “I’m going to try and be quiet.”

He smirked. “Good luck with that.”

She failed completely. At the beginning she was alright, mostly because his mouth muffled all the sounds she was making, but then he was kissing her neck and his hand was on her breast and she had to fight to keep silent. When it got to the point that he hooked her legs over his forearms and pressed her knees back almost to the bed, she had given up on being quiet and was just trying to keep from waking the neighbors. It was unreal how good sex with him felt. Thick enough to stretch but not enough to hurt, and angled just right to hit her g-spot with every thrust. She’d heard about getting fucked into the mattress before but this was the first time she had experienced it. The weight of him and the force of his hips combined to leave her senseless of anything but the ecstasy running through her body.

“Come for me, angel,” he ordered. “I want to feel you lose control.” He let go of one of her legs to rub her clit and she grabbed her calf to hold it in place. “Oh, you are such a good angel, Regan. My fucking sweet angel.”

She couldn’t respond in words. Every thrust had her crying out until it was more air than sound. Her headboard beat against the wall in a timeless tattoo and she felt the tension building, her nipples becoming even harder, every muscle in body taut and quivering. “Henry,” she cried and he bit her bottom lip and tugged.

She screamed. That was the only word for it. Her body convulsed as she screamed and Henry continued fucking her, not slowing the pace as she quaked underneath him. She finally quieted and when her eyes opened again he let himself go. It took less than a minute and she clung to him as he threw his head back and groaned her name. There were a few more thrusts, slower and gentler, and then he stilled.

Henry rolled over onto his back and they both lay there, sweaty and breathing like they’d just finished a marathon. He found her hand and slipped his fingers between hers.

“Are you guys done now?” came through the wall.

Regan’s eyes flew wide open and Henry started laughing. “Probably not!” Henry called back.

Regan rolled over on her stomach and buried her face in the mattress.

“I’ve got to get up in six hours so next time, try and keep it down, and move the bed away from the wall, mate!”

“I’ll do that,” Henry shouted back. He stroked Regan’s shaking shoulders. “You laughing or crying?”

Regan lifted her flushed face. “Laughing.”

“Good.” He kissed her. “Next time, we’ll have to go to my place. I don’t share a wall with anyone.”

“Next time?” Regan asked, her voice soft.

“Oh yeah,” he kissed her again. “There’s definitely going to be a next time.”


End file.
